Countercurrent extractors are used in the fruit processing industry for extraction of juices from solid fruit matter. The extractor includes a screw conveyor which urges fruit solids in a first direction, while extraction fluid flows in the opposite direction, extracting juice from the solids by osmosis. Other juice extraction methods used in the processing of cranberries include processes which utilize presses in conjunction with pressing aids (e.g., rice hulls) to produce a high quality single strength juice. Higher yield processes often utilize enzymatic treatment at elevated temperature to break down pectin in raw fruit prior to extraction and may result in a juice of substantially lower quality.